


==>Karkat: Flip Your Shit

by theresnoreason



Series: ==> Someone: Do Something [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresnoreason/pseuds/theresnoreason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They locked eyes for a moment, Karkat’s bright and fiery with anger, Sollux’s wide and not any easier to read than normal, though if the rest of his face was any indicator, he was not ready for a confrontation after accidentally psychically molesting his best friend/flushcrush.</p>
<p>So he booked it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	==>Karkat: Flip Your Shit

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up to ==>Sollux: Abscond, lololol. I am far more nervous about the content of this one, though...

Karkat didn’t waste any time storming out of the lab, face red and fists clenched as he stepped onto the transportalizer. He’d scarcely stepped off the pad when he caught sight of Sollux, who was most likely still trying to process what just happened. They locked eyes for a moment, Karkat’s bright and fiery with anger, Sollux’s wide and not any easier to read than normal, though if the rest of his face was any indicator, he was not ready for a confrontation after accidentally psychically molesting his best friend/flushcrush.

So he booked it.

Karkat gave chase, soon approaching the transportalizers to their individual rooms and managed to grab the psionic roughly as they made it to one of the pads. It was a moment of nothingness suddenly exploding into a flurry of limbs and a hard fall to the floor of Sollux’s respiteblock. Karkat had his friend effectively pinned, glowering down at him. Where Sollux usually would make some sort of sarcastic or demeaning comment, he was instead speechless as he gazed back, frozen in the uncertainty of the moment. Of all things, however, he certainly hadn’t expected the aggressive kiss he realized was actually happening, teeth digging painfully, but not unpleasantly into his lips. It was only when his brain caught up with him did he struggle under his friend’s weight to kiss back with just as much energy. He’d barely managed to graze Karkat’s hands around his wrists when they were picked up and immediately slammed back into the metal floor. The psionic hissed with the abrupt movement, a dull ache creeping into his hands and arms. The shorter troll broke his assault on his friend’s mouth all too soon, panting heavily from the chase and subsequent face sucking.

“What the hell,” he growled out, “What the _actual hell?_ ” Their foreheads were pressed together, breath hot and heavy between them. Sollux’s lips quirked up in a smug smirk.

“Could athk you the thame, kk,” he bit back, punctuating his point by sweeping his tongue across his friend’s lips. That seemed to be the right response, at least as far as Sollux was concerned, because he was soon hauled to his feet and found him self pressed between a wall and a pleasantly warm body. Though being unable to use his pinned hands to touch that body wasn’t so pleasant.

“In the middle of the lab, for fuck’s sake,” Karkat growled, face in the crook of his friend’s neck, busy biting and sucking roughly, encouraged by the writhing body beneath him. He shifted the psionic’s hands higher against the wall, drawing out the assault on his neck, “Hope you enjoyed your shitty interactive light show. If it ever happens again,” he rolled his hips against Sollux sharply, “I am clawing your stupid face off,” he punctuated the warning with a hard bite at Sollux’s neck, drawing both blood and a surprised yelp quickly melting into a goan of aroused approval.

Licking at the newly broken skin, Karkat finally released Sollux’s wrists, snaking a hand up the taller troll’s shirt. The freed hands scarcely brushed Karkat’s shoulders before they were immediately slammed back against the wall, the shorter troll pressing aggressively against his friend. He sent a warning glare up at him coupled with a low rumbling growl, Sollux taking delight in the shudder those eyes sent through him.

Things were getting interesting, it seemed.

In a matter of moments, Karkat had his best friend pulled away from the wall, working the shirt over too many horns that insisted on catching at the fabric. Sollux stumbled, not quite regaining his bearings as his shirt was nearly ripped from his back. Being forcibly shoved back into a computer chair wasn’t exactly helping matters either. He caught his breath, chest heaving, his mismatched eyes gazing at the shorter troll as he quickly advanced on him. Whether or not Sollux should be nervous didn’t even register, all he could focus on was hoping that body would go back to being pressed up against his. The ache in his neck where he was bitten and the blood still slowly creeping down his chest reassured him that this time, he was not fantasizing.

Wrenching his legs apart, Karkat all but shoved a knee between Sollux’s thighs, grinding it against his bulge forcefully, getting a loud, low whine in exchange. He ground again, this time sealing his lips back over the other troll’s, gentler than he had been before. Slow and sweet, it seemed quite the opposite from before, his arms circled the psionic and…

Quickly made themselves busy binding Sollux’s hands to the chair with his shirt.

“Don’t even think about it, bulgemunch,” he snapped, Sollux’s psionics having crackled lightly in response to his tied hands.

“Thcared?” Came the smug, albeit breathy question, a rougher kiss the immediate response. Karkat’s hands were roaming much more freely, one pressed firmly at the psionic’s back, the other ran smoothly over his chest. He broke the kiss, digging his nails into the flushed gray skin beneath them.

“Amazingly my infinite patience isn’t up for your bullshit right now,” he groaned against Sollux’s lip, nipping at it teasingly. As he started kissing and sucking his way down his captive’s jaw and neck, he felt those long, way too thin legs hook around his own thigh, getting desperate for more contact from his knee still pressed against his swollen bulge. Gripping the taller troll’s hips, he allowed him to grind against his leg a little longer, grazing his tongue and teeth smoothly down that slim, bony body.

With some effort, he removed his thigh from the surprisingly strong grip of the psionic’s legs. Karkat effectively cut off the disappointed whimper in response by shoving a hand down the front of Sollux’s pants, running a thumb over the tip of the wriggling, swollen organ within. The taller troll bucked his hips against the strong, stubby fingers, biting down the insistent moans that threatened to escape. He writhed and gripped at the material that bound his wrists, not quite attempting to escape anymore, but enjoying the leverage it gave him to thrust up into his friend’s hand.

“Shiiit,” Sollux rasped out, as rough, square hands stroked him properly, sending a tingling shiver down his spine, “You’re awfully quiet, kk,” he observed through the haze of his own pleasure, finding himself missing the poorly concealed desperate sounds from earlier. Karkat grunted in acknowledgement, yanked down the bound troll’s pants roughly and slid himself down to the floor, kneeling between his shaking legs, “You were making the motht… embarrathingly thwee— _ahhhfuuuuck,_ " The shorter troll had leaned forward, running his tongue roughly over the still clothed bulge, throbbing and straining against the thin fabric. He dipped his fingers further under the waistband while planting a long, sloppy open mouth kiss on the thick clothed base of his bulge. Karkat gave a final hard suck before teasingly pulling back, breathing heavily with the faintest hints of a smirk.

“You’d rather I use my mouth for something else?” He growled out smugly, lips ghosting across the twitching, swollen organ. Sollux rolled his hips forward insistently, the only response he could manage between his shallow, ragged breaths. Without further hesitation, Karkat removed the last cloth barrier between himself and the psionic’s crotch. Short fingers massaged at the base, a hot tongue trailing up the sensitive wriggling flesh. He gave the length an experimental, firm stroke, flicking his tongue at the searching tip. He smirked as he took it in his mouth, relishing in the plethora of desperate, begging noises Sollux made above him, straining at his bound hands while he insistently tried to pull the shorter troll closer with his legs. Karkat’s other hand snuck it’s way underneath Sollux, softly teasing the entrance to his nook. Genetic material was slowly seeping out in anticipation at that point, slicking the shorter troll’s fingers as he felt around for the inner tentacles of sensitive flesh aching for some sort of attention.

Karkat sucked hard at Sollux’s bulge, taking more of it in his mouth, letting his tongue wander around it as it probed at the back of his throat. Sollux rocked himself against his friend’s other hand, his breaths getting shorter, his movements needier as he made one more useless attempt to free himself without the assistance of his powers. Karkat peered up at him, his eyes managing to maintain the fire he had the moment he stepped off the transportalizer. He swallowed around Sollux’s bulge with difficulty, the psionic looking down at him over his skewed glasses. His eyes screwed shut and he threw his head back, pushing his hips up into Karkat’s mouth. He was right on the edge of release, breath hitching, his toes curled in anticipation, legs shaking violently.

And suddenly Karkat wasn’t there. His hands, his mouth, his angry eyes had all pulled away. Sollux fruitlessly thrust his hips into the empty air his friend previously occupied, his bulge ached painfully at the sudden unexpected loss of stimulation and wet warmth, his nook throbbing uncomfortably with the absence of thick fingers. His head snapped forward, eyes wide as Karkat stood a few feet back, a rather dark look accompanying his heavy breathing. Sollux let out something that sounded like a frustrated growling whimper as the situation caught up with him.

“KK, what are you-“

“Serves you right asshole,” responded the shorter troll, regaining his composure before he strode back across the short distance and leaned over his friend for a moment, “No one needs to know about the horrendous clusterfuck of repressed urges you keep locked in your think pan,” he leaned over simply and planted a chaste, aggressively sweet kiss to his irritated friend’s lips. As if that wasn't infuriatingly confusing enough, he snagged the psionic’s glasses and placed them on his own face. He casually turned and strolled back to the transportalizer, grinning wickedly at the sounds of the other troll straining against the bonds, cursing wildly all the while.

Karkat may have had an uncomfortably swollen bulge after that whole ordeal and his nook may have been pulsing with need again, but with his world being tinted blue and red as a lust filled angry howl of frustration followed him through the transportalizer, he decided it was far more than completely worth it.

==>Kartkat: Enjoy the situation further in private


End file.
